Let It Burn
Summary Lt. Casey, who is at the center of an undercover operation to bring down a trafficking ring run out of Nesbitt's strip club, finds himself in very dangerous territory. Meanwhile, as a result of the high turnover rate on squad, Severide gets a rude awakening when Capt. Dallas Patterson is brought in, much to Boden's dismay. Dawson confirms her suspicions that her life is about to change forever and Jimmy Borrelli, the new candidate, makes an unusual first impression. Elsewhere, citizens of Chicago band together to take charge of their neighborhood in protest of a drug den in their area, resulting in ramifications that severely hinder members of Firehouse 51, who are called to the scene to battle a blazing fire. Cast Main Cast * Jesse Spencer as Lieutenant Matthew Casey * Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide * Monica Raymund as Firefighter Gabriela Dawson * Kara Killmer as Paramedic Sylvie Brett * David Eigenberg as Firefighter Christopher Herrmann * Dora Madison Burge as Paramedic Jessica "Chili" Chilton * Yuri Sardarov as Firefighter Brian "Otis" Zvonecek * Joe Minoso as Firefighter Joe Cruz * Christian Stolte as Firefighter Randy "Mouch" McHolland * Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden Guest Stars * Eric Mabius as Jack Nesbitt * Rachel Nichols as Jamie Killian * Brian J. White as Captain Dallas Patterson * Steven R. McQueen as Firefighter Jimmy Borrelli * Izabella Miko as Katya Antov * Randy Flagler as Firefighter Harold Capp * Fredric Lehne as Deputy District Chief Ray Riddle * Andy Ahrens as Firefighter Danny Borrelli * Susannah Flood as Athena Bailey-Johnson * Jon Seda as Detective Antonio Dawson * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead * Jason Beghe as Sergeant Hank Voight Co-Stars * Jack McLaughlin-Gray as Carl * Brad Einstein as Ian * Anthony Ferraris as Squad 3 Driver Tony Ferraris * DuShon Brown as Connie * Regina Saldivar as Alicia * Phillip Edward Van Lear as Agent Conway * Chris Rickett as Instructor * Nicholas Vukasovich as Tomov * Jarrod Zimmerman as Federal Agent * Marcus Hendricks as Uniformed Officer * Courtney Rioux as Paramedic Courtney * Gregory Fenner as Pizza Delivery Guy * David Midura as Tank Top * Leah Bostic as Resident * Donica Lynn as One Angry Resident * Marcus Farne as Middle Management Type * Ricky Wayne as Patrolman DeLuca Crew * Michael Brandt as Creator * Derek Haas as Creator * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Danielle Gelber as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Joe Chappelle as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Andrea Newman as Co-Executive Producer * Michael Gilvary as Co-Executive Producer * Sarah Kucserka as Co-Executive Producer * Veronica West as Co-Executive Producer * Carla Corwin as Supervising Producer * Tim Deluca as Supervising Producer * Todd Arnow as Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Ian McCulloch as Consulting Producer * Jayson Crothers as Director Of Photography * Craig Jackson as Production Designer * Etienne des Lauriers as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Claire Simon as Casting * Lynn Kressel as Original Casting * Tiller Russell as Executive Story Editor * Michael A. O'Shea as Story Editor * Jill Weinberger as Story Editor Background information and Notes Category:Chicago Fire episodes Category:Episodes